


Blood

by glymr



Series: The One Where [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where ghosty!Jay becomes a real boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unrelated stories, each based on a prompt that began, "The One Where..."

Tim hates Halloween in Gotham.

He bursts in to the coven's lair, where women dressed in long, dark robes surround a huge pool of blood.

Same old, same old.

"Our Master rises!" one of the women screeches, her hood falling away to reveal a face terrible in its beauty. The center of the pit begins to bubble, and *something* begins to rise, sending the viscous red liquid (and some part of Tim always wonders how they keep it from coagulating) rolling away in great waves.

The...creature...throws back its terrible head and laughs. "This city is mine, now!"

Tim tightens his grip on his staff and takes up a defensive stance. He's about to call a challenge, when the demon laughs again - a horrific sound - and Tim realizes suddenly that he can't move, that the air in his lungs is like lead. He can't move, not even his eyes or tongue or chest to breathe. The only part of him still working is his heart, but even it is slowing. The monster is looking at him, Tim realizes. "You thought to stand between me and my destiny? *You*?" It leers at him. "For your defiance you will have the honor of being the first to die."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Tim's not sure where the cry came from; it seemed to emanate from the very air, but he can't turn his head or even move his eyes to look. He's facing the pit, though, and sees it even before the creature does. The blood is bubbling again, but now what comes out of it isn't nightmare inducing...or it shouldn't be. It's a boy, a boy in a bright, yellow cape, though it is stained red with blood.

The boy attacks, and suddenly Tim can breathe again. There's not much he can do but watch, giving Oracle and Batman a play-by-play as the boy ( _Jason, it's Jason, oh my God, it's *Jason*_ ) dodges and weaves and rains blows down on the animal.

The fight seems about even, until another Jason shows up - Jason *Blood*, that is - and then it seems it's only a matter of some special words, holy water, and a few quickly sketched sigils, and suddenly the demon is getting sucked down into the blood from whence he came again.

But Jason...Robin...is still there. He's standing by the side of the pool, watching with interest as Jason Blood finalizes his incantations and seals off the portal. When the man is finished and turns to go, he speaks up.

"Hey! What about me?"

Jason turns to look at him. "What _about_ you?"

Jason Todd blinks once, twice, and his lips curve into a grin. "Nothing," he says, and turns to Tim.

"Jason," whispers Tim. "Robin. You're...you're Jason."

"Yeah," says Jason with a cocky grin. "And you're Tim. I've been watching you."

"Watching... _me_?" 

"Yup," says Jason easily. "Can we go back to the Manor, now? I want to wash off this gunk, and I'm *starving*."


End file.
